This invention relates to a mounting means including a quick-disconnect latch for releasably connecting a flight bar to any desired position on a roller link conveyor chain. In the past, pairs of spaced apart connecting pins have been used to connect flights to a roller link conveyor chain, the pins extending into spaced parallel bores in the end of the flight. The bores in the flight were slightly smaller in diameter than the connecting pins to provide a press fit therewith, and were spaced apart by a slightly greater distance than the connecting pins to help hold the flights in place on the pins. However, it was sometimes necessary to move the flights from their original location on the conveyor chain to a different location, and this was difficult due to the press fit. Moreover, after several shifts, the diameter of the bores in the flights became enlarged and would no longer provide the press fit that was required to secure the flights to the conveyor chain.